1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stretchable display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stretchable display is a kind of next-generation display device whose panel size may be increased, e.g., expanded. A conventional stretchable display has a flexible panel with a hidden portion, so the hidden portion may be expanded, if necessary, to be revealed to a user.